dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Pslyghtly Psycho
Pslyghtly Psycho is the second part of the 35th episode of season 2 in Dexter's Laboratory, which first aired on April 15, 1998. In this episode, Dexter's family is celebrating Mother's Day and end up doing things for Mom. However, their acts of cleaning lead to a bigger mess. Plot At 7:00 in the morning, Mom wakes up, puts on her cleaning gloves, and gets to work. After a long day of cleaning, Mom takes the gloves off and heads to bed with Dad. They both go to sleep, and Dad eyes Mom's drawer. The next morning, Mom opens her drawer to find her gloves, only to find they're not in there. She frantically searches the room and stops when the door opens. Dad places the tray on Mom's bed and she nervously thanks the family for making it. She then asks about her gloves, and Dad puts on a puppet show with them. He then tells Mom she needs to rest, and leaves the bedroom with Dexter and Dee Dee. Mom starts getting fearful of her breakfast, and heads downstairs. She sees how dirty the living room is, and Dad orders her to sit in an armchair. Dad takes Mom's slippers off and she looks at her feet. Everyone goes back to what they were doing. Mom looks on terrified, but is interrupted by the sound of loud squeaking coming from the kitchen. With the armchair, Mom hops over to the entrance to see Dee Dee washing dishes with a dirty cup. She then stacks the dirty plate among the many dirty dishes that were put away. Mom screams, and the family continues destroying the house as they clean up. Mom grows wrinkles on her skin and spirals into a dimension where she sees her gloves. The gloves get up and then run away when Mom reaches over to them. Mom gives chase, and puts her hands in the gloves, but she is interrupted as she crashes into a giant, dusty armchair. Mom picks up a giant feather duster and starts dusting the couch. Three dust bunnies hop away and Mom chases after them. At the couch, several dust bunnies morph together and come out from under the couch as a giant dust bunny. The dust bunny chases Mom around the place, and Mom wakes up from the dream. Dad, Dexter, and Dee Dee give her a present, which reveals to be a new set of latex gloves. The next day, Dad takes a shower, and Mom helps him out with her new gloves. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mom *Dad Trivia Notes *This is another episode where Dexter is not in his laboratory. *This is the first episode Dexter's Mom is seen without her gloves. Cultural References *The title card of this episode is a reference to the classic 1958 film Vertigo by legendary director Alfred Hitchcock. *The ending is a reference to the 1960 film Psycho. The accompanied music is also a parody. Production Notes *This episode along with "Dee Dee's Rival" and "Game for a Game" were produced in the same year of 1998 according to the credits. Category:List of Dexter's Labortory episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter's Mom Category:Episodes Where Dexter was Not in His Lab